JP-A-06-286241 discloses a printer including a mechanism for printing a tape in an elongated shape contained in a cassette case for cutting a half of or fully cutting (full cut) the tape.
According to the half cut, only the print tape on a surface side of a tape in a seal-like shape pasted with exfoliating paper at a back face thereof is cut, thereby, the tape is made to be able to be transported in a state of connecting a number of the seals each constituted by a strip-like shape, and when the tape is used, the exfoliating paper is made to be able to be easily exfoliated.
Further, in a case of a printer of a certain kind according to a related art of the invention, printing can be carried out by removing a cassette case containing a tape and setting a tube in an elongated shape. According to the half cut of the tube, the tube is cut by leaving a portion thereof, the tube is made to be able to be transported in a state of connecting the tubes which are printed, and when used, the tube is made to be able to be cut easily without using scissors or the like. Further, the cut tube is attached to a cord of an electric wiring or the like to be used as a mechanism of identifying cords.
In a case of the printer capable of selectively setting to print the tape and the tube as print media according to the related art, when a half cut depth for carrying out half cut is made to stay the same for the tape and the tube, the half-cut depth is set for the tape having a thin thickness.
Therefore, there poses a problem that when half cut is carried out for the tube, since the half-cut depth is deep, the tube is unpreparedly cut when transporting the tube after subjecting the tube to half cut, and an effect of half cut cannot achieved.
Further, there poses a problem that since the half-cut depth is changed in accordance with the print medium, when a cutter is interchanged in accordance with the print medium, the cutter needs to be interchanged at each time of changing the print medium used to pose a problem that the operability is poor.
Further, when kinds of print media used are increased, also the cutters need to be prepared in accordance therewith to pose a problem of increasing costs.